Genuine
Genuine (ジェニュイン Jenyuin) is the only female member of the Five Fingers in the New Bloodline, and is known as "the Witch". Overview Genuine is usually seen with Sicks in their hideout. She is quite loyal to Sicks and holds a good amount of respect for him. Genuine and Kasai appear to be Sicks' more trusted subordinates, being assigned on leading the other members of the Five Fingers to get rid of Neuro and the humans. She is one of the more suggestive characters in the series, wearing tight or revealing clothes and usually seen licking Sicks' shoes. History Genuine was originally a famous Broadway and Hollywood star by the name of Jennifer Ewing. She had a very large fanbase who devoted themselves to her and would do as she pleased. She did not enjoy this attention as it felt like a prison surrounded by people and wondered why would the community be so devoted as to focus their lives on her. She is eventually visited by Sicks and Kasai who make her join them by getting her to slaughter everyone in the building they were in. She would later join Sicks in meeting and recruiting the other three members of the Five Fingers, and personally trained her favourite of the three, Vijaya. Genuine's ancestors were witches. Back in the past, the community frequently had witch hunts in order to weed out people they found suspicious and kill them for being witches, though this was mostly started by the people to hide their own crimes by blaming it on otherwise innocent people. Genuine's ancestors however, were real witches and managed to avoid suspicion by winning wars for the community. They eventually gained the peoples' favor and easily dominated over them. Abilities Unlike the other members of the Five Fingers, Genuine doesn't have any powers related to elements (fire, water, earth, plants) at all. Instead, she relies on manipulation, getting people to fight against each other over suspicion or getting them to fight for her affection. She uses a whip to command those under her control to attack. Her armies who fought for her affection were her fanbase and were apparently more effective than HAL's soldiers. However, she claims to become and control the "air" that moves the crowd. Unfortunately, Genuine's abilities were not suited when it came to fighting the even more sadistic Neuro, who easily took care of her armies and proceeded to brainwash her. Plot Overview At first, Genuine had only been seen chatting with Kasai or Sicks, giving commands to the former on their attacks on the humans. After Vijaya's defeat however, Kasai suggests that Genuine joined him on the battlefield as they were the only ones left in the Five Fingers. Neuro and the police encounter her later during the break in into Green X. She successfully confuses the police into attacking each other and later attacking Neuro, but they quickly return to normal after Neuro throws a flash grenade. While he deals with Genuine, Neuro gets Yako to look around. The supposedly fierce battle takes an unusual turn when Genuine expressed her desire to train Neuro into masochism, something him found very amusing and decided to participate in the game, stating that he will be the one who trains Genuine instead. And so, after easily taking care of Genuine's subordinates and finding herself cornered, Genuine activates a self-destruct bomb. It doesn't explode however, as Yako had encountered and disabled the bomb. Neuro then proceeds to brainwash Genuine into thinking him as her master and brings her away to interrogate her. Sicks, who notices this, is not pleased. Later in town the brainwashed Genuine is a lot more talkative and playful, but Neuro forces her to give him information on Sicks. When asked on Sicks' location however, Genuine is unable to bring herself to give the answer, and kills herself by activating the self-destruct bomb implanted in her subordinate. After witnessing her death, she was regarded as "the kindest" of the Bloodline from Neuro. Trivia *Genuine use a metal whip to gave out signal, which refer to "Metal"(金) of Five elements. *Genuine is quite fond of sadism, although her "role" drastically changes when she is around Sicks. *Genuine apparently did not like Aya Asia's singing, calling it awful. *Despite the fact of being a 'mature' woman, she uses "shameless eroticism" to keep her youth intact. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The New Bloodline Category:Villains Category:Deceased